


The One Where Faith Meets Her Ohana

by darkangel86



Series: Faith [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Steve, I promise, even though she's screaming like you're killing her, getting a bath won't actually hurt her.” Danny sighed as he reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose. </p><p>“But Danny, god man, listen to her.” Steve was wide eyed as he clutched his very naked, very wet screaming daughter.</p><p>“Yes, Steven, I can hear her perfectly well. In fact, I'm sure the guys down at the precinct can hear her too.” Danny snapped, his irritation bleeding through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Faith Meets Her Ohana

**Author's Note:**

> The feedback I've gotten so far on this series is amazing! Thank you all so much!
> 
> For Deonina. I hope you like it, darling.

“Steve, I promise, even though she's screaming like you're killing her, getting a bath won't actually hurt her.” Danny sighed as he reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose. 

“But Danny, god man, listen to her.” Steve was wide eyed as he clutched his very naked, very wet screaming daughter.

“Yes, Steven, I can hear her perfectly well. In fact, I'm sure the guys down at the precinct can hear her too.” Danny snapped, his irritation bleeding through.

“There's no need to snap, Daniel.” Steve snapped right back. 

Danny sighed again and took a deep breath. He reached for Faith, liberating her from Steve's strong arms.

“What, Danno, no.” Steve protested but Danny ignored him.

“She needs a bath, Steve and she's getting one. Today. Whether either of you like it or not. Now, I'm doing this before the water gets cold, okay? Either stay and watch how its done or leave. I don't care either way.”

Danny immediately turned his attention to the upset child in his arms.

“Okay, miss. Here's the deal: I get that you don't like this and quite frankly neither do I. But you need a bath. You've been here for three days and there's no telling how long its actually been since you were bathed properly. Not saying your mother neglected you but you get what I'm saying,” Danny rambled as he carefully sat Faith back into the baby bath and gently began running to warm soapy cloth over her stomach.

“I really don't think she does, Danno,” Steve mumbled from behind Danny.

“Doesn't matter. My point stands. This bath is happening. And see! Look who's being such a good girl now!” Danny exclaimed as Faith's cries began to tapper off. “Oh, I know, sweet girl. Its such torture, isn't it? Just like your daddy, I can see. He's as stubborn as they come and apparently the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.” Danny grinned down at Faith, who was watching him with rapt attention.

Steve stood back and watched, with almost the same amount of attention as Faith was giving Danny.

“Grace never liked baths either, babe, so I get it. I know you don't like this but I promise you will feel so much better after we're done and then when daddy and uncle Danno's friends get here later you'll be ready to meet them smelling like that awesome baby smell instead of that awful stinky diaper I had to change this morning.”

“Uncle?” Steve mouthed behind Danny.

Danny smiled as he continued to run the small cloth down Faith's legs, between her tiny little toes and then up to her arms and fingers. Dipping the cloth back into the water, he gently ran it across her cheeks and nose, grinning wildly when she scrunched her face up in her apparent dislike.

“Almost done, baby. I promise.” Danny said softly to her as he finished by wiping the cloth across her head and the little bit of blonde hair she had. He quickly rinsed her off and reached for the towel laid to the side of the bath. “And done! See, I told you it wasn't actually as bad as you thought it was gonna be,” Danny said as he turned with Faith now in his arms.

“Danny, I-” Steve started as Danny moved to place Faith back into his arms.

“Take her and dry her off. Put a fresh diaper on her, don't forget the baby powder and then pick out an outfit and put it on her. I'm going to go make a couple of phone calls, make sure everyone is still coming over later and then I'm going to have a shower myself.” Danny turned and walked out of the bathroom before Steve could get another word in edgewise.

“Shit.” Steve muttered. “I think I pissed off Danno, baby girl,” Wide blue eyes blinked up at Steve as he spoke.

“No,” Danny said as he stood in the open doorway. “You didn't, babe. I just forgot for a second that you're new to all this. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I'm not mad. Honest.”

Steve shifted Faith around in his arms, wrapping the towel securely around his tiny form.

“I promise. I'm not mad. You're reacting exactly how any new dad would react if he'd had a baby dropped in his lap less than four days ago. Especially one that had no idea she even existed.” Danny groaned as he ran his hands through his hair. “Really, Steve, its on me, man. You and Faith aren't doing anything wrong.”

“Do you, Danny man, if you don't want to be here, I mean, you can leave. You know that right?” Steve asked, honestly curious if that was how Danny felt.

“Steve, no! Of course I don't want to leave!” Danny exclaimed, eyes wide as he stepped fully into the bathroom towards Steve.

“I know I said I didn't want to do this without you but Danny, you have your own life. You have your own kids. I, I can do this. I can figure this out. I have to. You don't. You aren't obligated to help me do anything.” Steve hated the way the words tasted on his tongue even as they left his mouth. He silently cursed himself as he felt his eyes fill with tears.

“Fuck.” Danny whispered. “Steve, please, listen to me, okay? I do not want to be anywhere else. I don't. And you know me! You know if I wanted to leave I'd already be gone.”

“Would you, though?” Steve asked. “Or would you stick it out because of some sense of, of duty or something?”

“Steve, what are you even asking me? Babe. Come on. You, you have to know I'm exactly where I want to be. With you and Faith. I. Damn it, Steve, I love you. I love you as in I'm in love with you and I've only known your kid for a few days but god, babe, I am so in love with her already. Okay? So please, please do not think I'm doing this for any other reason than because I want to be a part of this. I want to be a part of your lives. I'm not going anywhere unless you physically remove me from your life, okay?” Danny finished with a deep breath, his eyes never leaving Steve's.

“I'm scared, Danny.” Steve said, whispering as he looked up from his daughter to the man he'd slowly fallen in love with. “I'm gonna mess this up. I'm gonna screw her up. Why would Catherine think she's better off with me?”

“Come on, babe, let's move this somewhere else.” Danny pulled Steve into the bedroom and pushed him until he he was sitting on the bed. “Now, dry your kid off while I get her diaper ready.”

Steve did as he was told, carefully and gently wiping the remaining water from his daughter. Despite everything, he smiled. His daughter. It sounded so odd and yet so entirely right.

“She already loves you, babe,” Danny said, standing beside them both. “She trusts you. She's only known you for a few days but she trusts you. Yeah, you're probably gonna mess up somewhere down the line. We all do. You think Grace is always happy with me? God, the first time she said she hated me I felt my heart break. Like, actually break. But Steve, that's life, man. You're here, doing everything you can for her already. You dropped everything when you saw her and I know you felt it.”

“Felt what?” Steve asked.

“That bond that only a daddy and daughter can have. The first time she looked at you, things just sort of slid into place, didn't they?” Danny asked, smiling as he splashed a dusting of powder on Faith's bottom.

“I did.” Steve answered, tears in his eyes again. “I did, Danno. But. You gotta know, you finished making it whole, right? I mean, its been you and me for six years, whether we knew it or not. You and Faith both were my missing pieces.”

“Damn it,” Danny chuckled as his own eyes filled with tears. “That was smooth, babe.”

Steve ducked his head and smiled.

“Wasn't trying to be smooth, Danny. Was just speaking the truth. And, in case you didn't already know, I'm kinda in love with you too.”

Danny smiled on of those smiles that made his eyes crinkle up in the corners. It was the same smile that made Steve lose his breath on occasion.

“One more thing, Danno,” Steve said as he leaned across Faith towards Danny. “Uncle?” He asked, one eyebrow raised in question.

“I didn't want to assume.” Danny admitted, dropping his gaze.

“I know this is all moving at a ridiculously fast pace but I am more than okay with you being her dad too.” Steve said, moving close enough that Danny could feel Steve's warm breath against his face.

“I would really, really like that, Steve.” Danny said before he closed the small gap between them and pressed his lips against Steve's.

“I'll get her dressed while you take a shower,” Steve said when he finally pulled back from Danny's lips.

“You sure?” Danny asked as he leaned back in for one more quick kiss.

“I'm fine, Danno. I got this.” Steve smiled and Danny felt his heart skip a beat.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Dressed in the pinkest outfit Danny was sure he'd even seen in his life, Faith stood out against the deep forest green of Steve's shirt. It was kind of adorable, if Danny did say so himself.

“Are you sure we shouldn't have said something to everyone before now, Steve? I mean, this is a pretty big surprise.” 

Steve grinned.

“Would I really be me if I didn't do it this way, Danno?” Steve asked, a smirk on his face. 

“Okay, you have a point but far be it from me to be the one to say 'I told you so' when Kono starts crying because you didn't tell her sooner.”

Steve snorted.

“If anyone cries, my money is Jerry. Kono will kick my ass for not telling her, not cry about it.”

“And you're positive its okay for Rachel to bring Grace and Charlie by too?”

“Are you serious?” Steve raised an eyebrow at his partner. “Why wouldn't it be okay for your kids to be here?”

“Well, I mean...” Danny trailed off.

“Danny.” Steve moved across the room and placed Faith into his arms. “She's as much yours as she is mine so it kinda only makes sense for her big sister and big brother to meet her with the rest of her Ohana, right?” 

“I swear to god, Steven, if you make me start crying again I will kick your ass.” Danny threatened, already feeling the wetness in his eyes.

“Bring it on,” Steve said as he leaned in to press his lips against Danny's. He broke away laughing when Faith began to squirm between them. “Sorry, baby girl.”

Danny opened his mouth to respond to Steve when a throat cleared behind them.

Danny groaned, letting his head fall forward onto Steve's shoulder.

“Is there something you want to share with us, boss?” Kono's voice called out, the smirk entirely apparent on her face even though Steve couldn't see it.

“Actually,” Steve started, grinning as he began to turn around. “There is.”

“If its that you and boss man number two have finally decided to pull your heads out of your asses and get together, I think we can all see that...” Kono trailed off as her eyes moved from Steve's smirking face to the bundle of pink in Danny's arms.

“That, um. That is a baby you got there, Danny?” Chin's surprised voice asked.

“Danny, man, another kid?” Lou asked with a humorous tone of voice.

“Baby.” Jerry said and Steve smirked at Danny at the apparent quiver in his voice.

“I seem to have walked into an episode of the Twilight Zone, Daniel,” Rachel said as she stepped out from behind Chin. “I don't remember hearing about you knocking anyone else up recently.” She said, her arms crossed over her chest and an eyebrow raised in question.

“Oh, ha ha, Rachel.” Danny shot a glare in her direction as he shifted Faith into Steve's arms.

“Uh, Danno?” Grace finally spoke. Charlie stood beside of her with a confused look on his little face.

“Steven, I swear to god...” Danny growled.

“How about everyone come in and sit down and we'll, um, I'll explain?” Steve offered as he propped Faith up in his arms. He couldn't help but feel quite proud at the moment. Even if he could feel Danny's glare burning into the side of his face.

“And how about you all stop looking at me like I've done something!” Danny snapped as he crossed his own arms over his chest in defense.

Steve waited until everyone had moved further inside the house before he attempted to speak again.

“So, let's get the obvious out of the way, yeah?” Steve asked, grinning. “As Kono so eloquently put it, Danny and I have finally gotten out heads out of our, um, butts as it were,” Steve grimaced as he censored himself for the children in the room.

“How long?” Kono spoke up and asked. 

“Um, four days now.” Danny said as he rubbed at the back of his neck.

“And the baby?” Rachel asked, eyeing Grace and Charlie beside of her.

“Rachel, biologically, she's not mine.” Danny said, looking at his daughter and son. “But, I guess, I mean...Jesus Christ, Steve, help me out here!” Danny snapped.

“Four days ago I became a father.” Steve said plainly. “Catherine showed up while I was at work and left our daughter with Danny. Before you ask, no. I had no idea she was pregnant let alone that I was a father now. But it happened and I am and she's mine now.”

“Yours?” Chin asked, sitting up a little straighter in his seat.

“Catherine,” Steve sighed. “She couldn't handle it. Being a mom, I mean. She tried but she ended up deciding that it was in our daughters best interest that she live with me. Everything is official. She's mine. Catherine signed all of her rights away.”

Danny was sure he'd never seen any of the people in this room be as quiet as they were being right now. He couldn't blame them though. It wasn't every day you learned that Steve McGarrett was a father. They were all perfectly allowed to be as shocked as they wanted to be.

“Aw, man.” Steve snickered when Jerry reached up to try and discretely wipe away a stray tear.

“What's her name, uncle Steve?” Grace asked and Danny was relieved to see a smile on his daughters face.

“Faith.” Steve said proudly.

“Can I hold her?” Grace asked, having apparently decided no more discussion was needed.

Steve grinned as he stood.

“Of course!” Watching Steve place Faith into Grace's arms had Danny's chest tightening in surprise. He quickly blinked back his own tears.

“She's pretty,” Charlie said looking up at Steve.

“Yeah, boss man, she really is.” Kono said, her own eyes suspiciously wet. “Actually,” Kono cocked her head to the side as she look from the baby currently in Grace's arms to Steve then to Danny. “She kind of looks like a little mix of you and Danny, doesn't she?” She smirked.

“Huh.” Lou said, leaning in to get a better look at her. “Well would ya look at that. She does.” Another smirk.

Danny felt his cheeks flush.

“I hate you all.” Danny mumbled.

“But Danno!” Grace exclaimed, a glint in her eye that Danny knew to be afraid of. “If you and uncle Steve are finally together, then does that mean Charlie and I just gained a new baby sister?”

“Daddy?” Charlie asked as he moved across the room to climb into his father's lap. “Is uncle Steve gonna be my step-Steve now?” He asked with such innocents on his face.

“Oh god.” Danny groaned when everyone broke out into a rather loud round of laughter. “Charlie, buddy, I-” 

“Cause if he was,” Charlie said as he leaned close to Danny's face. “That would be so cool.” The five year old finished with a huge smile on his face.

“Really?” Danny asked, surprised but not sure why.

“Uh huh.”

“Yeah, dad. It'd be really cool with me too.” Grace smirked at her father.

“You guys are all awful, horrible people.” Danny said as he looked at the smirks and grins on everyone's faces.

“Hey, Grace, can I hold her now?” Kono asked as she turned her attention from Danny to the ridiculously adorable baby beside her.

Steve stood back and watched as Faith was passed from one member of his family to another. He couldn't remember a time in which he had ever been happier. For what felt like the millionth time that day, Steve blinked back tears.

“Steven,” Rachel said, standing and moving toward him. “Congratulations.”

“Thanks, Rachel. I uh, I'm sorry we just kind of sprung this all on you. Danny wanted to tell everyone before they showed up but me being me, I wanted to surprise everyone.”

“Its fine, Steve.” Rachel smiled up at him. “I'm very happy for you and Daniel and since this is obviously a family moment, I am going to slip out while everyone is occupied with your gorgeous daughter.”

“You don't have to leave, Rachel,” Steve said, afraid she was upset at them.

“Its okay. I'll properly meet the little darling soon enough. This is her family meeting her for the first time and its special for everyone involved. Its okay if the kids stay, yes?” Rachel asked, uncertainty in her eyes.

“Of course!” Steve said hastily. “Rachel, I'm sure that Danny and I will probably need to discuss some things with you sooner rather than later but you gotta know, Grace and Charlie? This is as much their home as it is mine. We want them here. I want them here.”

“That's very good to know.” Rachel smiled as she stepped forward to place a chaste kiss on Steve's cheek.

“You should probably know though, now, that I've asked Danny to raise Faith with me. We're going to do this together. As a couple and as a family and I want Grace and Charlie here with us as often as possible.” Steve felt a wave of pride wash over him as he glanced over to see his Ohana with his daughter.

“I assumed as much when I saw her in his arms,” Rachel's voice became much softer than Steve could ever remember hearing it. “And I am more than okay with that.”

Steve released a harsh breath.

“Thank you.”

Rachel smiled once again at Steve, nodded her head at him and quietly left through the front door.

“Everything okay, babe?” Danny asked, startling Steve out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, Danno. Everything's great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 should be up on Thursday. :)


End file.
